Sugar and Spice
by Sean-Darren
Summary: Shaun is fresh out of rehab after his parents sent him there for being a drug addict. At his old high school he had been hanging out with the wrong crowd. His parents worried about him and shipped him to rehab then off to his Uncle's house. They want the best for Shaun and wants to help him. Will Shaun finally change his ways? Or will this move just be proven useless?
1. Fresh Out

**Fresh Out**

 **Rehab-** rehabilitation, especially a program or facility for treating persons addicted to drugs or alcohol or recovering from certain medical conditions: He's been sober since coming out of rehab.

 _"Grab Your Things, And Get Going~"_

The guy at the front desk said glaring at Shaun. For some strange reason this guy hated his guts, probably because Shaun always gave him a hard time. What else was he suppose to do? He was locked up in there for three months, which was basically his entire summer. He had been dragged to rehab kicking and screaming, he didn't want to step foot in that place, but since he was underaged his parents had every right to send him there. If his younger brother would have just kept his mouth shut about everything he wouldn't have been thrown in rehab and shipped off to his uncle's.

Shaun rolled his eyes towards the guy behind the desk and grabbed his bag mumbling, "gladly bastard." He was finally a free man, he couldn't do anything while he was inside that place. They barely left him alone for five minutes scared he had snuck drugs inside and would start using again. To be honest Shaun felt good for the first time in his life, however he would never admit it. These people already had such big heads they didn't need to grow.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out taking in the fresh air of freedom. He was no longer locked up, for now. He just knew staying with his uncle Jim he would be locked up again. His uncle was no joke especially when it came to drugs. Unfortunately drug use runs through the family, his father's and uncle's father had died from a drug overdose when they were only eleven or twelve. Apparently his uncle Jim had fallen into the use of drugs a few years later nearly dying himself, however he check right into rehab and had been clean since.

After rehab he changed a lot, he went back to college and became a therapist. Shaun didn't get how someone can change from being a drug addict to helping someone find themselves or come over fears, it was strange in his opinion. It was something Shaun didn't see happening to himself, he would probably fall back into his old routine in a few months. His uncle Jim couldn't keep him locked up forever and he will soon gain his freedom to do whatever he wanted. The one thing he wasn't ready for was school, which he would be attending tomorrow.

While in rehab his parents transferred all of his things over to his new school. For him being a drug addict he was actually a smart child taking AP classes, he just didn't think normal classes challenged him enough. Unlike other drug addicts his looks didn't change much and he was still good looking, with his jet black hair that he keeps brushed back with gel. His skin did pale a bit, but he really didn't have darker skin to begin with, his eyes were still that amazing electric blue color that drawn in the ladies. He still looked like a healthy child.

Shaun sighed heavily noticing his uncle's car pulling up in the distance in his car, it was a 2015 Yukon Denali SUV. His uncle did rack in some bucks from being a therapist, that was the only thing that impressed Shaun. Well, that and his all glass house it was freaking amazing if only he was living the luxury life. His uncle's car stopped in front of him and the window rolled down. He gave him a small nod before getting into the front seat and putting on his seatbelt. He might be a drug addict, but he didn't want to die in a car crash/accident.

"I have a few rules," uncle Jim said driving off.

Shaun sighed heavily, he knew this was coming. Everywhere he went there were a set of rulers because no one could trust him. He would admit he was definitely an untrustworthy person. He had proven that to his parents, teachers, siblings, and himself. Shaun hasn't always been a problem child, at a very young age he was the sweetest child a parent could ask for. He was also the only child at the time, his younger brother not coming along until he was at least three. He obeyed his parents and did everything they asked of him. However he got tired of it when he started high school and dropped his good boy act.

"First rule, you can't stay out past nine o'clock," uncle Jim said sternly. He was planning to have Shaun on a tight leash. "Second rule, no girl over alone...if you do bring a girl you two will stay in the living room."

Shaun listened to his uncle go on and on about his rules ripping his freedom from right underneath his feet. He had to report home right after school, he wasn't aloud to have a phone until he could trust him. His uncle probably thought he'd go off and call his drug dealers again. In all honesty he really didn't want to go back into that type of thing. He just felt so much more alive without the drugs, but honestly however long would that even last.

He shifted slightly in his sit, he suddenly felt nervous while getting closer to his uncle's house. His hands were sweating a bit and he could feel his stomach turning. He felt like throwing up, it happened when he first stepped in rehab. His breath slowly started to pick up which luckily his uncle hadn't notice.

Shaun opened his bag quickly, grabbing a bottle of water nearly drinking the whole thing in one gulp. He closed the water bottle and let out a small steady breath.

Uncle Jim finally noticed his was a little off and looked over towards him, driving into his driveway, " are you okay Shaun?"

"Fine," Shaun muttered underneath his breath and stepped out the car with his bag. He looked around his uncle's house which was surrounded by trees, it was a good thing because having a glass house could be dangerous. He followed his uncle to the door clenching his bag, his stomach still turning.

"Do you know how to cook?" His uncle suddenly asked opening the door. His two huskies waiting from him at the dog with their tails wagging excitedly.

Shaun furrowed his eyebrows together following his uncle inside. He bended down at the female huskies height and pets her head, "I know how to make cereal, why?"

Uncle Jim sighs harshly and throws his keys on the coffee table, "do you know how to do laundry?"

"Um...eh...no?" Shaun said unsure.

"You'll be learning today, I'm not here all the time and I need you to know how to do things," uncle Jim walked over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder blade pushing him towards the laundry room.

Shaun was pushed into the laundry room by his uncle, to be honest he only did laundry once in his life and he turned his white clothes pink and red. It was annoying and he just gave up afterwards and his mother did he laundry. His uncle taught him how to use the washer and dryer for at least an hour and watched him wash his dirty clothes from when he was in rehab. It only took an hour because Shaun was getting confused with the bleach and soap power.

"Okay, that took an hour which is unnecessary," uncle Jim said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was unimpressed with his nephew, "I don't get how my brother let you get away with so much."

Shaun rolled his eyes and looked over towards his uncle, "I had great grades, I took advanced classes and I acted like a saint at home."

Uncle chuckled softly, "my older brother was always foolish, but you won't fool me, I know all the treats...I'll make dinner tonight, but tomorrow you'll be on your own I won't be here." He walked out the laundry room leaving Shaun standing in the room alone.

Dinner had ran smoothly, and Shaun had learned more about his uncle. He really didn't feel trapped around him, he knows he is just looking out for him. His uncle told him more about his drug problem when he was younger, how all his so call friends ratted him out and he was arrested. He had been the same age as Shaun and instead of being locked up he was sent to rehab and it changed his life. He felt more alive and wanted to do things to change his life. That's when he met his ex-wife, they immediately clicked and had fallen in love. Now however they are divorced, they had a daughter who died getting hit by a car that was running away from the cops while she was crossing the street.

This caused the two to split because his wife was starting to get depressed and had alcohol problems. He tried everything to help her, but nothing worked and in the end a divorce was the only option left. She ended up going down a dark path while his uncle went somewhere light. And he hasn't been in a relationship since, he just haven't met the right girl he wanted to settled down with.

It was an enjoyable dinner in Shaun's opinion.

* * *

School. It was the one thing Shaun wasn't prepared for. He didn't understand why he had to go back one day after getting out of rehab that just wasn't right. In the morning he forced himself to get up and get dressed, it was killing him to be up so early in the morning. He just didn't understand why still started early.

Normally in the morning his brain is shut off and he cannot focus on everything. He nearly ran into the wall twelve times while he eyes were adjusting to the light. Shaun hated school with a burning passion and he just wanted to lay in bed all day long. However his uncle's dogs wouldn't allow that with all the barking they have been doing.

Shaun stumbled down the stairs a bit catching his balance before the last step. He barely had an coordination. He dragged his feet along the floor going into the kitchen to make the only thing he knew how to, a bowl of cereal.

His uncle had already left this morning, leaving him a list of things to do while he was gone. The first thing being feed the dogs before he left for school in the morning, which he did. He overrun the bowls with dog food and didn't bother to clean it up because the dogs would probably it all. After he was done completely the morning list and was out the door and walking to his brand new school.

He had to walk because he didn't have any other way, luckily it wasn't far from his uncle's house. If he was he'd still be sleeping in his comfortable bed right now, it was so soft and comfortable he didn't even want to get up. If only the bed in rehab where this soft he wouldn't mind staying there for the rest of his life, however they were hard and uncomfortable.

Shaun could see the building coming into view in the distance. It was a medium size building smaller than his old high school. His old school was a private school, it was only bigger because it had more classes than a regular school. He was probably going to ace all his advance classes since the learning system for private and public school are different.

His eyes scanned the front yard of the school, it was just like any other public school. You had your groups, the jocks, geeks, nerds, etc. Shaun hated stereotypical groups and thought they were annoying. He wouldn't classify himself with any of them groups, in private school they didn't have stupid groups everyone hung out with everyone. However there was always them few people who weren't the type you wanted to hang with and Shaun had been that type of person for a while.

"Hey~!"

Shaun turned around hearing someone yelling it probably wasn't for him though. He saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair jogging his way, her hair bouncing with each step she took. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement, while stopping in front of him. He stared at her in confusion.

Shaun looked around then pointed to himself, "me?"

The girl nodded her head in excitement, "I can tell you're new to this school, I'm Lillian." She held out her hand towards him.

Shaun looked down at Lillian hand, he slowly reached out and grabbed it. Her hand felt soft and fit perfectly in his, "I'm Shaun." He gave her a small smile, he couldn't really do anything better than that. However, he was confused on why she just started talking to him for no reason it was kind of strange.

"Shaun huh? That'll be confusing since we already have a Sean here," Lillian said with a bright smile releasing his hand.

Shaun was common name so he wasn't surprised, though they were three different ways to spell it. The Sean way or Shaun, and Shawn way. However spelling it Shaun was kind of uncommon then the other two ways. At least he kind of had a unique way of spelling it, but he could see how him and the other Sean would get confused why someone is calling out their name.

"I can see how that'll be confusing," Shaun said with a soft chuckle.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Lillian said grabbing his arm and dragging him inside the school building. Though he wasn't protesting or complaining and here he thought making new friends would be hard.

 **...TBC**

* * *

 **Note:** This is a little introduction to myself, I'm Sean Darren (my last name use to be Pickles before my mother and father got married last year around summer.) I am kind of not really new to the entire fanfic thing, I have a story on my cousin account called 'Bitter Sweet' which is far from being finished so check it out (Tropical BlueJay.) I am a male, I know how authors tend to mistaken people's genders due to their usernames. Yes, I'm a male and I'm homosexual, meaning I'm gay. I am not your stereotypical gay person and won't feel comfortable with people making fun of my sexuality. I'm not yet accepted in my family, but my cousins are very accepting. I am a very outgoing person and I love making friends. So, don't be afraid of messaging me.

A little about this story, the only original character in this story is Shaun Malik, who I based off my older brother. The rest will be original characters unless you want me to add your character message me. I normally don't have and update schedule, but I am planning on updating this story every Sunday. For my other story on my cousin's account I don't know when I'll be updating that, I have a random schedule for that story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this first chapter until next time...


	2. Group Of Friends

**Group of Friends?**

 **Friend-** a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.

 _"Hey! Watch Out~"_

Someone shouted from down the hallway. Shaun turned around just in time to see the football flying towards Lillian's head. He dropped his bag and held out his hands grabbing the football. Shaun looked over towards the person who threw the ball and studied his guilty expression. His thick brown eyebrows furrowed together a bit, if Shaun didn't have fast reflux Lillian would have had a bloody nose and he'll be bring her to the nurse's office.

"You should be more careful," Shaun said throwing the football to the guilty person. He didn't even know why people thought it was a great idea to throw footballs around in the hallway. Firstly, who was he throwing it to away there wasn't any other person to throw it to in the hallway. "Who the hell was you throwing it to anyway?" He asked with an raised eyebrow.

The boy looked around nervously before running away down the hall.

Shaun just watched his retrieving back for a while. People in this school were definitely weird, why didn't he just answer the question. Unless he was trying to hit Lillian which would be the dumbest thing to do with a witness around. He turned and looked over towards Lillian with an raised eyebrow.

"Who was that guy?" He asked.

Lillian flipped his long brown hair over her shoulder before looking over towards Shaun. "That's James, he is an ex-boyfriend of mine...never date jocks they tell me and I now understand why, he hates seeing me with other boys." She gives him a small frown before walking back down the hall.

For some reason Shaun hated to see a frown on Lillian's face, it didn't fit her like a smile did. In his opinion her smile was very beautiful. "So, he is the jealous ex boyfriend type? I didn't pin you as a girl who would even think about dating a jock."

"I don't normally go for them kind of guys, but James was different from all the other guys," she said with a slight sigh. She linked arms with Shaun while walking down the hallway towards homeroom which they had together. They had found out they shared almost all their classes together and they had the same lunch period which was second lunch.

Shaun didn't mind that her arm was linked with his, it was just a friendly gesture. His eyes scanned the room when he entered their homeroom class which was on the other side of the building. He would always memorize new faces, so he could be familiar with people. His eyes land on a girl who was sitting alone away from everyone else.

This girl had long scarlet colored hair that was curled and covering half of her face, she looked up at him showing him her beautiful jade green eyes. She had a book in her hand and judging by the cover and title of the book it was an AP Chemistry book. She'll most likely be in one of his classes.

"Who is that girl?" Shaun asked. He was memorized by her beautiful eyes.

Lillian looked over towards the girl with scarlet hair and scoffed, "that's Amelia Lawson, we don't hang out with her because she think she is all that because she is the richest girl in the school, she moved her last year and tried to buy friends." She pulled him along to her group of friends who were sitting at a table near the back of the class.

Shaun couldn't keep his eyes away from Amelia, it was like she had this invisible pull on him. He forced himself to look away and looked at Lillian's group of friends. They had to be at least six of them, and his eyes scanned over every single one of them, he had to remember all of their faces.

"Who's the new kid? And why are you locked arms with him?" A boy with dark purple hair asked. His honey brown eyes stared at electric blue ones intensely. Though Shaun wasn't phased by his glaring, maybe just a little annoyed. He slowly stood up and was probably an inch or two taller than Shaun.

Lillian rolled her eyes and pulled him along, "calm down Tommy, this is the new kid Shaun."

Shaun stared at the strange group of people then back to Tommy,so this person had to be Lillian's boyfriend if he was upset about their linked arms. He held up his hands with a small smirk, "dude calm down, I already have my eyes on someone else."

"Already? On the first day?" A girl with light purple hair asked.

"Who is it?" A boy with brown hair asked. He looked a lot like Lillian, so they had to be siblings.

Shaun nodded his head over towards the direction of Amelia, which made everyone around him gasp in surprise. He didn't understand why, she was just a normal girl who so happened to have a lot of money. He was loaded too, with his parents being lawyers and everything, but he liked to make his own money. He hated having things handed to him on a silver plate and his parents just weren't them type of people anyway.

"Amelia Lawson? Are you fucking crazy?" The boy with the brown hair asked. His brown eyes slightly widen in shock. "Do you not know about her?"

Lillian eyes widen slightly, "Phillip!"

"Shut up Lillian, the new kids needs to know," Phil said with a hardened glare. He folds his hands together and placed them behind his head. His eyes soften when they landed on Shaun's. "Amelia Lawson, is a murder dude...don't you watch the news? Over the summer vacation she killed her grandparents, or so they think, they didn't have enough evidence on her, so her parents moved here last year."

Shaun didn't watch the news, he really didn't care about what was going on in the world. He rolled his eyes, "so, she is a murdered? I'm sure I can handle that."

Lillian sighed heavily and pushed Shaun slightly, "dude you can't seriously be into a murder are you crazy?"

"I highly doubt she is a murder," Shaun looked over towards Amelia, she didn't seem like a girl who was capable of killing someone. However, he didn't seem like the type to be a drug addict. He could be wrong about her. "If they didn't have enough evidence, than there is no proof to that claim."

Phil slowly nods his head, "that's true."

"And, you guys are judging her before you even get to know her," Shaun shrugged his shoulders and walked over towards a chair sitting down. He didn't really like how people just judge each other, it wasn't right. "I'm going to talk to her later."

* * *

 **Note:** Sorry, this update is soooo late, my internet was turned off and I finally got it back on. Amelia (Owned By Jessica-senpai). To the guest, yeah I made a mistake sorry for the confusion. What I meant was, that I'll only have my original character, until someone wants to me to add theirs. By original characters, I was trying to say original characters from the Rugrat/All Grown Up Series, I guess I should have said canon characters. Thanks for pointing that out.


End file.
